The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Electrical connector system are used to electrically connect a wide variety of electronic devices. But, known electrical connectors are not without disadvantages. One disadvantage of some known electrical connectors is that terminals of the electrical connector may be difficult to adequately clean in the field, which may interfere with operation of the electrical connector (e.g., may prevent the electrical connector from mating, and thereby establishing an electrical connection, with a complementary connector). For example, the mating interface of some known electrical connectors is shrouded, which may enable the collection of debris between and/or around the terminals of the mating interface. Such debris may not be easily cleaned in the field. Moreover, attempts to clean debris from a shrouded mating interface may damage the terminals of the connector.
Another disadvantage of some known electrical connectors is vulnerability to liquid and/or moisture (e.g., water, a corrosive liquid, an acidic liquid, and/or the like). For example, some known electrical connectors may be used in environments wherein the connector is exposed to a liquid and/or moisture. Exposure of the mating interface of an electrical connector to a liquid and/or moisture may interfere with operation of the electrical connector. For example, exposure of the mating interface of an electrical connector to a liquid and/or moisture may prevent the electrical connector from conducting electrical power and/or electrical data signals.